Valves are used to control gases or other fluids in various types of apparatus and vehicles, such as aircraft. For example, valves may be used to control the supply of bleed air to aircraft anti-icing systems, among various other uses. In an aircraft anti-icing system, if too much or too little bleed air is supplied for a particular situation, then this can potentially allow liberation and ingestion of ice from the engine cowl into the engine inlet resulting in fan or compressor damage or allowing excessive heat buildup damaging the engine cowl structure, fuel economy, and/or engine performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a valve with an improved shutoff assembly that can provide increased operability, fuel economy, engine performance and/or engine safety. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.